Fate
by Mikkiphoenix-haim31
Summary: When Violetta Fowler takes a fall,her world is shook up. In a place she doesn't know and a time she hasn't lived,how will she make it? And will a certain greaser change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! Im sorry if updates take a while,but i have two other stories in progress. Anyway,thanks for reading and please review!**

.

"Would ya get that for me,Vi?" Sophie asked,pointing up to the old record on the top shelf.

"Can't you get it yourself? Im busy!" I told her,rummaging through the video cassette basket. Sophie was my best friend,and had been for as long as I could remember. She had short,curly brown hair and big brown doe eyes. We were at our favourite antique store,hidden away from a busy shopping street. She was trying to find a present for her grandparents anniversary.

"Im too short!Please Vi,you know how much Granny M loves ya!"

It's true. Sophie's grandmother knew my grandmother as a teenager,and always told me how much I reminded her of my grandmother. I'm named after my grandmother,Violetta. She grew up here,in Tulsa. I look just like her when she was a young girl,too. She had the same light brown hair,and big,green eyes. It was freaky.

"Fine,fine. I'll get it for you!" I told her. I walked over to the shelf she was pointing at. It was an old Elvis vinyl. It was quite chewed up on one of the corners,but it looked perfect otherwise.

"I can't get that,its too high up!" I sighed. Sophie shook her head,and looked around for something for me to stand on. "Here!" She exclaimed,and she dragged over a rickety old chair. I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay,but if i fall,I'm blaming you."

"Just get the damn thing,will ya!" Sophie laughed. I stood on the chair,my old All Stars just gripping on. I reached up,stood on my tiptoes and grabbed it. I felt a scratch on the front. I moved my thumb and looked. My jaw dropped.

"S-sophie,what does that say?" I asked her.

"Violetta loves...I can't make the last part out." She told me,squinting.

"Maybe it was my grandmothers. She gave away a lot of her stuff when she moved houses."

"Could be," Sophie said,looking around for something else to give her grandparents.

I heard a crack beneath me. Sophie must have heard it too,and she spun around. Our eyes made contact as the leg gave way and my head cracked on the floor,and my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to post this chapter straight away! I got too exited haha. Please leave a quick review telling me what you think so far!**

.

I woke up,my mind foggy from the fall. I could hear a distant voice,but it somehow felt close to me. I tried opening my eyes,but my vision was very blurred.

"Shit,Soph. I told you I didn't want to do it!" I said,my voice croaky and hoarse.

"She's pretty bad." I heard a male voice say.

"James,is that you? Please don't tell my dad!" I exclaimed,thinking it was the shopkeeper. I tried sitting up,but i felt strong hands lay me back down.

"You took a pretty hard fall,miss," the voice said again. My eyes started to clear up,and I saw a boy,about 15 or 16,kneeling next to me. There was an elderly lady stood next to him,glasses perched on the end of her look on my face must have been very confused as he laughed quietly.

"I didn't mean to startle you,but i thought you was hurt and needed help." He said quietly. He was wearing an old white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and the same shoes as me. He had green eyes and brown hair that was slicked back with pomade like my grandpa wore.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked,completely puzzled. I looked around me,and saw shelves and shelves of books.

"And where the hell am i?!"

He looked scared.

"You're in the library,little miss. Please mind your language in here. There's people readin'!" She told me,clucking her tongue and shaking her head.

"Sorry,I'm just a little shook up." I said,trying to stand up again. My head started throbbing,and i winced in pain.

"It's okay,missy. Just be more careful next time you want to grab a book. The chairs aren't all that stable." She warned me,smiling.

I looked around,and saw the exact chair from the antique store with one of the legs broken off.

"Can i please get up?" I asked the young boy. He nodded,and gently helped me up,putting his arm around me to stop me taking another fall.

"Thanks. Where's Sophie?" I asked,still puzzled about the whole situation. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No-one was were on your own," he told me,sitting me down on a nearby chair. I was shocked.

"What town am I in?"

"Uhh,Tulsa. In Oklahoma?" He told me shyly. I least i was near home. But then,I noticed how he was dressed. Not many boys these days dress like that. Then I noticed that there were no colourful kids books,or any computers or printers like most libraries. And all the people who were in the library were dressed in old fashioned clothes.

"And what year is it?" I asked.

"Its 1966," he told me. I felt sick. How did i get here? How was i going to get home? I had so many emotions running through me that I felt numb.

"Do you live nearby?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I-I can't remember," I told him. I lived on a fairly new street; I doubt it would even be built yet.

"Well,do you want to stay with us for a while,until you remember? Im sure my brothers wont mind," He told me. I smiled. I had no other options,and he seemed like a decent boy.

"That would be great. Thank you."

He held me again as we walked out of the library. The lady who was there when i woke up was sorting books out at a desk.

"Thank you for helping me," I said gratefully.

"That's alright. You take care of yourselves,now. Don't go getting into trouble." She warned,winking. We walked out of the library,and I almost fainted again,the bright summer light burning my eyes. The boys grip on my tightened.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis." He told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"That's unique,"

"I know. I got a brother called Sodapop,it even says on his birth certificate. My father was a unique person," He remarked,eyes lowered.

"Im Violetta Fowler," I told him,changing the subject. He seemed uncomfortable talking about his father.

"Thats a fine name," He said,smiling. I laughed.

"Well thank you. You can just call me Vi,though,"

"Sure. How old are ya?"

"Im 14. How old are you?"

"Im 14 too," He told me.

"You sure don't look 14! I thought you were 15 or 16," I exclaimed. He blushed.

"I get that a lot. Im in Somophore year too, because i excelled and they couldn't teach me no more," He shyly told me.

"Wow. That's cool,"

"Yeah,it is kinda tuff being with all the older kids. The teachers respect you more. Well,not really because I'm a greaser,but they don't treat you too bad,"

"My grandma was a..." I started,remembering her old stories. I would sound crazy if I told him that,though. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. How far do you live?"

"About two blocks away."

" ,it's hot today." I said,fanning my face with my hand. I was wearing a white blouse, a tight pair of jeans and a pair of white Converse. I gasped. I hadn't been wearing this at the store. Apart from the sneakers,everything had changed.

"If you don't mind me saying,you're clothes sure are boyish. I ain't ever seen a pretty girl like you wear jeans and sneakers before." He told me. I blushed.

"Girls where i come from don't often wear dresses anymore,"

"Fair enough." He said. We turned into a little house with a beat up blue car and a red pickup outside.

"It ain't much,but it's home."

"It's nice!" I said,stumbling on a rock. We both laughed. Pony help open the door for me,and led me inside to a little room. He sat me on the couch. There was already a boy in there,about 17 or 18. He had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Who's the pretty little broad,Pony?" He asked,winking at me and taking a swig of beer.

"This here is Vi. She fell at the library and can't remember where she lives. I said she can stay here until she remembers."

"Well hey,Vi. Im Two-bit," He told me,offering his hand to shake. I shook it firmly. Ponyboy came over to me.

"Let me get you some ice," He said,touching the tender spot on my forehead. I winced in pain.

"Uhh,sorry," he stammered,going into the kitchen.

"Way to go,Pony. You gotta be more careful with the girl! Where you from?" Two-bit asked.

"Tulsa. Not far from here,"

"Sure doesn't look like. I ain't ever seen you around here before."

"We moved out of town for a while to live with my grandma,but we moved back recently." I told him. I wasn't sure how long i could keep it up for,or what I should say when I still can't remember.

"Won't your folks be looking for you?" He asked,drinking more of his beer.

"As if. They don't care about me. They're all about the money."

"You're welcome here as long as you like," Pony told me,handing me the ice.

"Im sure Darry can handle one more. Not like any of us leave anyway,right Ponyboy," Two-bit said,laughing hysterically at his own joke. I started laughing too,and we all cracked up. I heard the door slam. Pony and Two-bit went quiet.

"Who's this,Ponyboy?" A tall,muscular guy said. He had cold blue eyes and hair like Ponyboy.

"This is Vi. She fell at the library and banged her head. I said she could stay here till she's better," Pony told him.

"Ain't she got a home to go to?" Darry snapped. Ponyboy got up and said something in his ear that I couldn't make out. It obviously convinced him.

"Alright,you can stay. You gotta earn your keep,though. Don't need any more bums around here," He said,glaring in Two-bits direction. He pretended not to hear.

"I can cook okay. I'll do anything,I don't mind." I told him. He nodded.

"Sure. Anything will help. Im going to lie down. Two-bit,drink anymore beer and you're gonna be crawling home,ya dig?" He said sternly. Two-bit laughed.

"I can hold my beer,"

"Sure." Darry said. He turned and looked at me.

"Pony,can i talk to you for a second?" Pony nodded,and walked out to the kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of the TV.

"Mickey Mouse. Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Damn right," He guffawed,unzipping his leather jacket and revealing the Mickey Mouse vest. I laughed again,shaking my head. Ponyboy walked back into the room.

"Darry says you're gonna have to enrol in my school. Its almost summer break,though,so you don't have to worry about it 're gonna have to get you some clothes too."

"Sure. Thanks for letting me stay here," I said,smiling.

"You wanna get them now?" He asked.

"Sure,let me grab my money." I reached into my pockets and grabbed two 20 dollar notes. The boys looked shocked.

"Where did you get that money?" Darry asked,looking shocked.

"My mom gave it to me,i think," I said warily.

"Shit,kid,are you a soc?" Two-bit asked.

"A what?"

"Y'know,a rich kid,a south-sider?"

"I don't think so," I said. Then I remembered that $40 must have been a lot for a kid to carry around in 1966.

"I'll buy food for tonight," i said quickly. Darry nodded.

"Alright. Don't go spending it all at once,though,"

"I won't. Where are we gonna go,Ponyboy?" I asked,looking at him.

"Let's go now. I'll show you,"

"Okay. Bye guys," I said,putting the ice on the table and heading out the door with Ponyboy. They mumbled goodbye back.

"I don't think Darry likes me much," I admitted. He seemed very wary of me.

"He's just paranoid. He likes to keep away from people. He ain't very social and welcoming."

"He's nice enough. I didn't think he would even consider letting me stay,"

"He's used to the guys being around us all the time. They're like our brothers. Im sure you'll get along with them all just fine."

He said,reassuring me.

"How come you don't live with your parents?" I asked out of curiosity. He inhaled sharply.

"They died. In a car wreck. Darry takes care of me and Soda. They both work." Pony informed me.

"I'm so sorry. At least you have your brothers to look after you. That's more than some people have,"

"Thats a good way of looking at it. You sure are smart,Vi."

.

We walked the rest of the way in silence,until we reached the clothes store. It was a fairly small shop called Sally's Boutique. The lady inside was in her 40's,with peroxide blonde hair and a face full of makeup.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," She smirked,lighting a cigarette.

"Oh,we're not..." I started. Ponyboy was blushing fiercely.

"Yeah,sure. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Uhh,pants,a few dresses,some shirts,maybe a coat?"

"Sure,right this way," She said,hooking her arm through mine and taking me back."

"You just sit right down there," She told Pony,pointing to a chair by the window. He say down and grabbed a magazine that was on a small table in front of him.

She took me to the dresses first. I picked out a dress. I picked out one that was navy with small white polka dots. I picked up another white blouse,a black shirt and a purple shirt. I bought a few vests,some underwear and a pair of tights. I bought two sweaters,a black pencil skirt,a lilac skirt,a pair of jeans and two pairs of trousers. I also bought a leather jacket.

"Any shoes?" Sally asked me. I shook my head.

"No offence,but i don't think sneakers are exactly classy."

"I don't really like flats,though," I told her. Sneakers were much more comfortable.

"If thats what you think," She sighed,shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Show me your shoes,then. There might be something i like."

I ended up buying a pair of black suede ,it only came to around $28. Even though it was the late 60's,the town still looked like it did in the 50's. The cars,fashion and music were still exactly the same.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"My pleasure,dear!" She gushed,smiling and waving. Pony looked like he was going to pass out from boredom.

We went to the store and bought chicken,potatoes and some other necessities. Pony carried all the bags.

When we got to the house,I handed Darry the food. I was still wondering where i was going to sleep,and where all my things were going to go.

"Pony,where am i going to put everything?" I asked.

"Soda and i share a room. Most of our clothes are all over the floor,so you can use the wardrobe. Theres an empty drawer to put the rest." He offered.

"Thanks. Uhh,where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch. We have spare blankets and pillows. Or you could have my bed and i could sleep out here." He suggested.

"No way. I couldn't do that. I'll sleep out here. It's comfortable." I declared.

"Okay,"

"Thank you for being so kind to me. I can't believe you actually let me stay,"

"It's okay. It feels like i already knew you. You're not like most girls," He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He clarified,looking away awkwardly.

"Im gonna sleep for a while. It's been a tiring day."

"Goodnight,Vi."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

.

 **Follow my fan account on instagram its justanothergreaser girl ! Hope you're enjoying it so far x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're all doing okay:) please check out my other story (its a Little Vampire fic) if you're interested! Otherwise,thanks for reading!**

.

I opened my eyes,a harsh light shining into them. I tried to sit up and cover my face but I couldn't. I was stuck to a bed. A cold feeling ran over me and my breath caught in my throat. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was in hospital,with a nurse shining a small torch into my eyes. My mother and father were at my bedside,looking over carefully. I tried to speak,but I couldn't.

"She's responding well. We aren't sure how long she will be in the coma until we get the scan results back," The nurse said. My father nodded,but my mother didn't flinch. I didn't think she even heard what she said. She looked dazed.

"Thank you,Nurse Bayley," my father said. She nodded,and left the room,leaving me alone with my parents.

"What's going to happen,Steve?" My mother asked,not taking her eyes off me.

"I'm not sure,Sher. But I know she will pull through. She will be fine," he told her,trying to reassure her. There was a knock on the door. My grandmother walked in,with Sophie trailing behind her.

"How is she?" My grandma asked my father.

"She's good. Doctor said she will pull through."

"I'm so,so sorry..." Sophie said,staring at the floor. My grandma hugged her just as she started crying.

"It's not your fault,dear. It could have happened at any time,anywhere. Don't blame yourself," My grandma told her,smoothing her hair. Im glad my grandma was there. She held our family together. I basically lived with her when my parents were out doing whatever they do; She was my second mother,and im glad she was comforting Sophie,because my parents sure as hell wouldn't.

"It's slowing down..." My mother said,looking at the monitor that was next to my bed.

"Get the nurse!" My father shouted,pressing the emergency button. A nurse rushed in seconds later,and ushered everyone out. I heard a long beep,and my breathing slowed. I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please let me know if you didn't understand what the last chapter was! Otherwise,here you go**

.

"Vi?Vi,wake up..." Someone said. I felt hands gently shaking my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I groaned sleepily,pulling the blanket up around my chin.

"Breakfast is ready," The voice said again.

"I'm up," I said,sitting up and leaning on my elbow. I had missed dinner last night,and i had fallen asleep fully clothed. I looked at the boy who was stood in front of me,and my heart skipped a beat. He was one of the most beautiful boys i had ever seen. He had the same hair as ponyboy,but lighter,and he had big,blue eyes. He looked like a movie star. He was laughing at my enthusiasm for breakfast,and I mentally kicked myself for looking such a mess.

"Im Sodapop,Ponyboy's brother. He told me to wake you up," He told me,smiling warmly. I smiled and nodded,throwing the blanket off myself and standing up. I reached just above shoulder height to him. He led me through to the kitchen,and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks," I said,sitting down and pulling the chair underneath me. Another boy who was about 17 or 18 wolf whistled.

"Ain't she a bit young for you,Sodapop?" He quipped,chocolate all around his face. Sodapop replied by smacking his shoulder.

"Shut it,Steve,"

"Good morning,Vi," Ponyboy said,entering the kitchen with soaking wet hair.

"Morning," I said,smiling. He sat down on the chair next to me. Darry brought our breakfast over,and put it all on the plate in the middle of the table. We all dug into the food, the boys eating the food like animals. The only one who wasn't was Darry. The others finished the food in record time,and left their plates on the table. Darry and I sat awkwardly,not knowing what to say.

"Thanks,Darry," I said,not looking up from my food. He nodded solemnly.

"Its fine. I have to go to work now," He said,dismissing the subject. He got up,calling Soda and his friend to get to work. They all said bye to Pony and I,and left,slamming the door behind them. I got up,and started doing the dishes. Pony came over and gently took the plate out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" I said,turning to face him.

"You don't have to do those. You're our guest," he said,smiling. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"I-i want to. Its the least i can do," I stuttered,picking the dish up and cleaning it. He shook his head.

"Alright," he sighed,bringing the other plates over to me.

.

After we had done the dishes,we were sat down in the living room watching tv.

"Ponyboy,can i take a shower?" I asked him,pulling my hair out of the ponytail i had it in.

"Sure,Vi. You don't have to ask," He told me,staring at me.

"What?" I giggled,standing up.

"Your hair looks real pretty like that," He said,blushing. I smiled,and thanked him. My hair had been up yesterday,and letting it down made my natural waves more visable.

"Thanks,Pony. Yours looks pretty too,"

He shook his head,laughing. I walked into the bathroom,and turned the shower on. I undressed and jumped into the shower. I washed my sore,tired body,the lump on my forehead still tender. I washed my hair,and got out. I wrapped the towel that was on the radiator around my body,and squeezed my hair out over the tub. I grabbed the stuff off the floor,and walked back out into the living room. Ponyboy was still sat on the sofa. I blushed scarlet,cheeks burning. He didn't know where to look.

"I-uhh. Where's the bedroom?" I asked,stuttering. Pony pointed to the room,and I quickly ran into it,shutting the door behind me. I opened the closest and found some of my clothes hung up,and the shoes on the bottom. Pony was right; his clothes were piled all over the floor. Only a few shirts were hung up in the closet. I pondered over what i was going to wear. I picked out a pair of jeans and the black shirt. I got dressed,buttoning my shirt up. I put my Converse back on,and went to shut the closet when i noticed a small shoulder bag at the bottom of it. I pulled it out and opened it,and a bag of makeup and a purse fell out. I opened the purse,and saw my student ID.

 _Pony must have picked it up,_ I thought. I put everything back,and hid it under the bag from Sallys. If anyone found the ID,I would be busted. I put some of the makeup on,and walked back out into the room.

"So,what are we going to do today?" I asked,plopping down on the couch. Ponyboy shrugged nonchalantly,looking over to me.

"We could ask Johnny to come to the movies?" He suggested,eyes lighting up at the idea. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Let me grab my jacket," I said. He nodded,putting a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt. I ran to the room,and picked up my lipstick,mascara and money and shoved them in my pocked. I brushed my hair with a small comb from the bag,and my long,wavy hair had mostly left the house,locking the door behind us. We walked two blocks down the street,and a black convertible pulled up next to us. The boys in the car were screaming abuse at Ponyboy. He ignored it,walking close to me.

"Are you gonna take that?!" I demanded. He shook his head.

"We're outnumbered. I don't wanna fight," He whispered to me,keeping his head high.

"Hey,asshole. Mind shutting the fuck up?" I shouted,walking in front of Ponyboy. He grabbed my arm,but i shrugged him off. One of the boys stood up. He had blonde hair and a white letterman jacket on.

"Whats a pretty little gal like you doing with that scumbag?" He asked,nodding towards Ponyboy. I shook my head disbelieving.

"You're one to talk!" I said,glaring at him.

"Ohh,a fierce one,aren't we?" He said,winking.

"Go to hell," I scoffed,grabbing Ponyboys hand and walking quickly ahead. They kept driving next to us,not taking the hint. We walked for another block,with them still hauling abuse at us. Ponyboy lead me up to a house,pulling me inside the fence.

"See you around,babe," the same boy said,winking. I flipped him off,still holding hands with Ponyboy,and walked up the steps of the house. They drove off,and i let out a breath I didn't know i was holding. Ponyboy stared wide-eyed at me. I dropped his hand.

"What? Ain't ever heard a girl cuss before?" I asked him.

"Not a girl like you. Heard the greaser girls cuss,but you got more class. I thought you were a soc," He said disbelievingly.

"As if! They are assholes. I'm a greaser,"

"You're too pretty to be a greaser,Vi." Ponyboy said.

"You're full of compliments today,aren't ya Pony," I said,looking away. He laughed awkwardly. We both didn't know what to do for a while. We heard a loud crashing noise,and a lot of screaming. I jumped out of my skin,and grabbed on to Pony. A boy,about our age,ran out of the house,a large cut on his forearm oozing blood. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us standing there.

"Johnny,this is Violetta. She's living with us." Ponyboy said,introducing me to Johnny. He nodded and smiled,seeming very shy. His eyes were full of hurt and rage,but he kept his cool. His arm,however,was still oozing blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked,gently extending his arm. He nodded.

"Im good,thanks. It'll stop in a while," He said dismissively. I shook my head,looking around for something to stop the bleeding. There was a towel hanging up on the line. I pulled it off and wrapped it tight around the cut. He smiled thankfully,and slung his denim jacket over his shoulder,holding the towel.

"So,where are we going?" Pony asked,breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Show me around. I ain't ever been on this side of town before,"

"Sure,lets go," Pony said,opening the fence. All three of us left,and wandered off into the street.

.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review!**


End file.
